


Spreading a little joy

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>COMMENTS: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo, Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine alone. </p><p>I had this idea pop into my head just as I was trying to fall asleep thanks to one of the pistachio commercials airing right at that moment. And since Ukitake’s english VA does the Voice over for those commercials I just …. well I envisioned Ukitake skipping down the streets tossing out hands-full of nuts and candies to everyone. This is what came of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spreading a little joy

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo, Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine alone. 
> 
> I had this idea pop into my head just as I was trying to fall asleep thanks to one of the pistachio commercials airing right at that moment. And since Ukitake’s english VA does the Voice over for those commercials I just …. well I envisioned Ukitake skipping down the streets tossing out hands-full of nuts and candies to everyone. This is what came of it.

Spreading a little joy [Bleach fanfic]  
TITLE: Spreading a little joy

FANDOM: Bleach

PAIRING: N/A

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spreading a little joy

Many many strange things could be seen through out the Seireitai on any given day. This day was no different, unless you count one of the oldest captains skipping through the streets tossing sweets and nuts with every bouncing step. He was being followed by a short blonde girl and a tall dark guy who were trying to corral their wayward captain and a tiny pink haired girl was skipping along behind picking up the candy with a happy chant of “Ukki is great!”

That captain’s long time friends were watching it all unfold from atop the Squad One rooftop.

"Now what’s that man doing?" Shunsui Kyoraku glanced over to Retsu Unohana. "Did you play with his medication again." She gave him a serene smile and said nothing.

Juushiro Ukitake seemed to actually be enjoying himself as he skipped merrily along. Passers-by were surprised but happy to see him in such high spirits, and the treats weren’t unwelcome. People were scrambling to gather the scattered tidbits.

"Not to worry Captain-commander, he’ll come to no harm." Retsu finally said "I just needed to boost one of his doses. I expected something like this would happen."

"Wouldn’t it have been better to confine him to Fourth?" Shunsui questioned.

"Actually I thought I had," she tittered quietly. "But you have to admit….. we needed some lightening up around here. It’s been pretty dreadful." Shunsui nodded to that. "And he seems to be enjoying himself immensely."

"Juushiro loves to spread joy and happiness, that’s for sure." They watched the happy man for a bit more. "Now who’s going to wrangle him back to confinement?"

He was talking to air as Retsu Unohana had shunpo’d away, her reiatsu could be felt speeding away in the opposite direction.

"Dammit!" Shunsui laughed while cursing.  


End file.
